


Clothes Shopping

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Series: Post s8 Finale John/Naomi AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes Naomi shopping for casual wear. Naomi doesn't know what a bra is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Shopping

At some point, John needed to help Naomi get different clothes. The suit was starting to smell and needed to be dry-cleaned anyway, and Naomi also hadn't really gotten used to the idea of showering. Or deodorant. Or anything hygiene related. He didn't know how to _help_ her with that, but he knew he could help with clothes shopping.

"I don't udnerstand. Why do I need more than one outfit?" she asked as they walked through the clothes store, her hair still damp from the not-all-that-thorough shower she took before they arrived. It didn't really matter, though, because she was still wearing the grey suit.

"Because your suit stands out too much in certain settings," he said, figuring that would make the most sense to her."Draws unnecessary attention."

"I see." He couldn't tell if she actually did. "What type of clothes are we searching for?"

"Casual. Something that's comfortable and doesn't hinder movement."

"Like what you're wearing?"

John nodded, adjusting his jacket a little. She looked him over, then got a determined expression and continued searching.

They ended up with several different plaid shirts, jeans, various jackets, and a few graphic T-shirts for her to try on. John added in some tops that were more feminine just for the sake of it. She didn't seem to take a liking to the more lacy, flowery tops, though. No, she naturally gravitated to the utilitarian.

He sat and waited for her to come out in the different outfits.

Some were too big, others too small. It occurred to John as she tried on one that was too small that she was not wearing a bra. He flushed a little as he realized this, but he didn't mention it.

Eventually, she came out in a red plaid shirt that fit her just right, along with the jeans that they had found for her.

"This is surprisingly exhausting," she remarked. "Trying on clothes."

"Yeah, a little bit."

He breathed in. "Have you ever let your hair down?"

She shook her head.

"Can I see how that would look?"

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Having my hair up prevents easy grabbing in a fight."

"I know, I just - never mind."

There was an awkward beat between them.

"How does it look?" Naomi asked.

"Good, it looks good."

Naomi smiled at him.

"So we'll buy it?"

"Yes. Do you want to try on anything else?"

She shook her head, then paused.

"Well...."

She went back into the dressing room, then came back out wearing a graphic tee. The picture was on an angel, wielding a sword.

"Does this draw too much attention?"

John's eyes were drawn to the nipples he could see through the shirt.

"Not if you wear a bra."

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's a bra?"


End file.
